


I Swear, When I get Out Of-

by PenumbraWolfy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Banter, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Supernatural - Freeform, Teleportation, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenumbraWolfy/pseuds/PenumbraWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being trapped in "TV Land" with the Winchesters, Gabriel zaps you back in for the second time. The two of you had been in a silly argument on who had been more patient; humans or angels. He finds it quite amusing messing around with you and teasing you along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear, When I get Out Of-

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I'm migrating over here to read fics instead of Deviant Art ;v; I really like it here and hope the community expands. Enjoy my mediocre stories and one shots!

"I've got Genital Herpes"

"I've got Genital Herpes"

"....You've got to be kidding me" you growled, clenching your fists in anger. 

   You were trapped in 'TV Land' for the second time and it definitely wasn't fun. You and Gabriel had gotten into a silly argument on who was more patient; humans or angels. Obviously, you had taken side with the humans as humans could be as patient as they wanted to be. Angels? You had been with the Winchesters on an adventure for as long as you could remember. Never did you remember meeting an angel who didn't want to rip your throat out within the next 5 minutes of meeting them besides Castiel and the Trickster himself. It was a stupid argument indeed, but now the candy-loving goofball was pushing your buttons. TV Land had been the most annoying experience ever.

"Play the role, sweetheart. Or are you just showing me how impatient humans are?" a cameraman said with a smirk and a chuckle. You immediately knew it was Gabriel in disguise and held your tongue. Oh, he had no idea how much you wanted to strangle him.

"I've...got Genital Herpes" you said through gritted teeth, faking a smile for the camera. 

   The cameraman smirked, his form quickly changing to that of the familiar archangel. "eww, gross" he teased. That did it. You charged at him, glaring daggers, but the Trickster laughed and snapped his fingers, stopping you immediately and pushing you into another show. 

"Excuse me, Miss! Check please!" a man impatiently said from a booth. 

   You looked down at yourself, feeling...a draft between your legs. You were in a maid outfit and had a tray of water in your right hand. Damn it, Gabe. He could've at least given you a longer dress. You grumbled, pulling down your skirt a bit so that it covered a bit of your knees and clutched the tray in anger. "Miss! Are you coming or what?! You're taking forever!" he called out again. You gritted your teeth and took the check for that table. This better be what Gabriel was expecting because you sure as hell weren't going to let this man snap at you like this. You sauntered over to the table, slamming the receipt in front of him. "Would you like another glass of water to cool your damn temper? Or need me to run to the store and buy you some tampons for your period?" you said, your harsh words coated in a sweet and innocent tone. The man only frowned in mock-hurt. "Ouch, that burns, kiddo" he said, shifting once more into Gabriel. He leaned back and propped his feet on the wooden table. "Good, Gabe. I'm glad that it hurts" you whispered harshly, resting the palm of your hands on the diner table. He looked as if he was contemplating something, but looked back at you with a smirk. You knew that you were about to be sent off and growled. "I Swear, when I get out of-" you were sent off mid-sentence with the snap of his fingers. 

After about three more changes of scenarios, you didn't feel like fighting anymore. Instead, you played your roles like your puppet-master wanted you to. 

   You groaned pulling at the strap of the bikini you now wore and letting it snap against your skin as you let it go. You were now sitting on sand in a beach, looking out at the crystal-blue water. "Please let this be a romantic-comedy. Please don't make me do anything else" you repeated to yourself, plopping down on the sand and hitting your head softly against the ground. You couldn't care less about getting sand in your hair anymore. You were actually quite exhausted from all that zapping around. 

"why hello there, sweetheart" a voice called out. Gabriel had approached you in his normal form and his usual outfit. "Hey there, Dr.Sexy" you mumbled, not bothering to open your eyes. You were absolutely tired and just wanted to endure what he had coming for you next. "What is it this time? Do I have to go snorkeling to find hidden treasure? Be a narrator for a nature documentary? Go meet my prince charming?" you questioned, bracing yourself to complete the task. Gabriel only smiled and let out a light chuckle. "You know that hurts. I thought you already found him" he said. You opened your eyes curiously and looked up. He was standing above you and gesturing to himself. You couldn't help but let out a laugh. "My mistake. I just forgot because 'Prince Charming' decided to be a jerk and trap me into TV Land" you muttered, throwing your hands back and letting them drop to the sand.

"Wouldn't have happened if you just admit that angels are more patient that humans" Gabe teased, winking and grinning. You tugged at his pant-leg, making him sit down behind your head and lean a few inches above you. "I won't admit it" you growled, determination in your eyes. "Can I just end this some other way?" 

"Ooooh? How ma chère? How shall you compensate me?" he asked, sun-through-whiskey colored eyes looking into yours. Hesitating at first, you propped yourself up on your elbows and let your lips touch his. He smirked and leaned in closer. The sand beneath your body had changed to your bed and the surroundings were changed to your room. Just the way it was before you were zapped into TV Land. You broke away for air and rested your head on his lap. Looking up, you could see the archangel grin like a child. You swore that if his wings were visible, they'd be fluttering happily. 

"Gabriel...?"  
"Yeah?" 

He leaned down and expected another kiss or an 'I love you'. He smiled excitedly and ran a hand through your hair. 

"You're a great big bag of dicks"


End file.
